Blood Loyalty Alternate
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: I really like seeing Miss McCauley as a vampiress so I decided to write a side scene where the count doesnt get distracted! One Shot! No Flames!


Bloody Loyalties Alternate

"Ah hello Mr. Count" Miss McCauley said noticing the ever mysterious Count Dracula.

"Did you read the proposal for the new science building?" She asked

**Count POV**

I can hear the delicious blood pumping around her body. Ingrid thinks she has trumped me thinking I would believe that rubbish about Miss McCauley becoming like Magda. Yes she would become evil and yes she would want death and destruction but it would be by my side. I can see her in new life now. Her hair pulled back and her clothing in that of a delightfully evil Bridal Gown.

"Mr. Count?" She asked again snapping him out of his trance

"Yes, Yes ever so sorry in a world of my own" I said faking a smile

Her very being calls to me. I can't stand having her in her breather state. But first maybe find out some background information.

"Now Miss McCauley, I find myself worrying over you, you are working yourself to death. Come have a break and chat with me a while" I said ever so politely. She looks at me and then at her paper work.

"I suppose your right, a little break couldn't hurt" She said admitting defeat and coming with me to have a cup of tea. Mine spiked with some blood but tea never the less

She sat down on the large settee in front of the fire and after seeing her become relaxed I began my interrogation.

"So tell me about yourself Miss McCauley I only know you as the principal of the school"

She smiled and took a sip of her tea

"Not much to tell really, lived a few miles from here went to school here and got a job here" I didn't need the ability of mind reading to know she was hiding something.

"So is there an other half to you?" I ask

"No, not in a very long time. There was someone, once long time ago. But that's all over now" she said distracting herself by drinking more tea.

"What happened if you do not mind my asking?"

"You would think me mad if I told you" She admitted looking around the room

"Try Me"

She stood up but I stayed and watched her body language. She seemed on edge. Vulnerable. This was going to be easy.

"I was with this one guy many years ago. Jason his name, we were together for a few years but then he got sick of an obsession of mine. So when he left I vowed to give the obsession up"

I stood and went to her side

"What was the obsession?"

She smirked and let out a small laugh

"Vampires" She whispered

"Vampires?" I asked she had an obsession with vampires. How very interesting.

"I was fascinated by them I devoted many months of my time to researching the traditions and legends of them. They were truly amazing stories"

This was perfection. She was fascinated by us maybe I should offer her the opportunity to experience the life of a vampire instead of forcing her.

"Tell me Miss McCauley..."

"Michelle" She interrupted

"Tell me Michelle, have you ever wanted to experience the life of a vampire if you were ever given the opportunity?" I asked casually

She looked at me "I often fantasized about it" she said before shaking her head "I really should be getting back I have a lot of work to do"

I wasn't giving up that easy. "Oh come now I'm sure there is more time come I would like to show you something" I said leading her to the chamber where the Praedictum Impaver was placed. If she had been reading the correct books she should know what that book is

I opened the door and she walked in. She saw the book and went up to it. Retaining a few feet distance she whispered "Impossible"

"Pardon?" I asked pretending not to hear

"Impossible. This book it shouldn't exist it's the... the... Praedictum Impaver" She said facing me

"Ah so you did read the correct texts" I said smiling

"If this book exists then it means it's all true, the legends the stories there all true" She said nervously

I smiled and moved closer to her "Yes they are true"

She looked at me then gasped "You're one of them aren't you? You're a vampire"

I smiled and showed my fangs. She seemed horrified and fascinated at the same time

"What do you want?" She asked backing away slowly

"To offer you a choice. To become one of us. Take warning though I shall only offer this chance once to you" The count said closing the door and sealing her in the room.

**Michele POV**

I was right. All of those obsessions were true I knew vampires existed and now the opportunity of my fantasy. To become a vampire. One of the undead. With the count. I'm not ashamed to admit that I think he is an incredibly handsome man. But what about my responsibilities to the school. The students. I could easily be replaced. Principals come and go all the time. I won't ever forgive myself if I don't take this opportunity

"I accept your offer. Turn me into a vampire" I said confidently

The count moved towards me and I moved my hair away from my neck. He whispered in my ear

"This is going to hurt" He seemed almost happy to say that. His mouth moved closer to my neck and then my entire world erupted in pain. A thousand daggers were being thrown at me. I had never known pain like this. Then my entire world went blank.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The count had changed Michele's clothing into what he pictured her in before (Blood Loyalty outfit) He had even rearranged her hair and makeup so she was the spitting image. He had heard her heart stopped beating nearly an hour ago now it was just a case of waiting. He stood and moved closer to where she lay in the count's coffin. Suddenly her eyes opened and were black. Her fangs extended and she sped out of the coffin and next to the count.

"Well this is certainly different" She said examining her clothing

"I thought it best you looked the part considering your new life"

Michele smiled and pulled the count towards her. She forced his lips onto hers and began to kiss the count with all the new strength she could muster. She was going to enjoy this life.

"I'm hungry" She said pulling away from the count

The count expected this and offered her a glass of blood. She greedily consumed the glass and erupted in pleasure. The blood was accelerating her serotonin levels through the roof.

"I want to feed. Off a human" She said with an evil smile

The count looked around and then grabbed hold of her hand. Luckily it was dark and Vlad was not around he would have a field day with this.

The two vampires landed in a slum area a few miles away from the school. The count let Miss McCauley's instincts take over as she walked towards a young man sitting next to a fire

"Now what's a nice boy like you doing out so late at night?" She said sitting down next to him

"Whoa you scared me lady, well this is home for me" He said

"Aw poor baby" She said before taking his hand and leading him into the woods

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Surprise" was all she would say once they were successfully out of sight she pushed the boy against the tree he fell to the floor in pain

"What are you doing lady? Leave me alone!" He yelled

Michele laughed "Sorry pudding but I'm hungry and your dinner" She showed her fangs then rammed him into the tree and sinking her fangs into his throat the count appeared next to her and bit the other side of his neck the two fed until the boy was dry. Miss McCauley dropped the body on the floor and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I must say I'm impressed, not many accustom to being so evil so quickly" The count said with praise. Michele laughed

"Evil is like evil does"


End file.
